


Fragments

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dreams, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think he's seeing things right... but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 5.22, _Swan Song_.  
>  **Prompt:** Sam: "You know, 'Sammy' is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam." for spnquotefic.livejournal.com.

"Sam."

...

"You know, the whole silence thing? I get it. I'm not gonna argue with you about why you don't wanna talk. But if we're gonna do this thing--"

...

"I need to know what I'm supposed to do."

...

"Like, besides drive."

...

"Or maybe, you know, where we are going, and then you can just, I don't know, sleep this off? You don't look like you've slept in-- yeah. Never mind."

...

"Can I get something besides the smoke signals, here?"

...

"Look, Sam, I'm here. I'm still here. You're here. We're both here. And if I have to take you somewhere to prove it to you, then tell me where we're going. It's just miles of black unless you tell me. Sam."

Sam shifts his jacket sleeves and tilts his chin forward as another signal for turning right.

"Dammit, Sam, come on!"

"It's Sammy..." Sam finally turns and looks at him, but the eyes, they aren't Sam's. "Isn't it? Dean. Wake up."

Dean gasps and lurches into a pair of warm, ready arms.


End file.
